Kitchen air cleaners are well known in the field of air handling equipment. A typical kitchen vent hood includes a grease trap such as a removable mesh for capturing airborne oils drawn through by a fan and delivered to an exhaust vent. Cooking vapors are drawn through the mesh which inefficiently captures a fraction of the airborne oils and grease, and the contained grease is extracted from the mesh by disassembling the vent hood and removing the mesh, using a degreaser to release the captured oils, thereafter reassembling the mesh back into the vent hood. Examples of such grease trapping hood systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,7388,244 by Welsh and 5,394,861 by Stegmaier.
A specific risk for kitchen hoods is a hood fire, whereby combustible fats and oils which collect in the hood over time are ignited by a subsequent kitchen flare-up on the cooktop surface below, igniting the entrapped oils and fats. In this scenario, the vigorous fans of the draft hood provide a ready and continuous source of combustion air, and the fire may extend laterally through the vents of the hood, which usually contain depositions of fats and oils which have accumulated. Because of this risk, prior art kitchen hoods include significant structure related to fire suppression, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,642,784 by Guay et al, 4,784,114 by Muckler et al, and 4,944,782 by Rajadran et al.
Additionally, some municipalities may require vigorous control of emitted particulates and odors, further increasing the particulate filtering requirement, which may be satisfied using carbon filters, electrostatic filtering, and the like, which require large surface areas to prevent airflow restriction or otherwise reduce airflow for satisfactory operation.
Industrial air scrubbers are well known in the art of pollution control. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,388,090 and 5,938,820 describe the mixing of polluted air with a fluid to form a mixture which includes pollutants in solution, which solution is placed into a series of settling tanks for separation and isolation of the pollutants. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,227,895, 5,085,673, 5,846,303 and 5,292,353 describe an air scrubber which operates by impinging the contaminated air onto a series of baffles which are sprayed with the contaminated solution. U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,338 describes a scrubber which includes a water tray for passing contaminated air through water.
A kitchen hood/cleaner is desired which receives contaminated air from a cooktop surface, removes the contaminates such as particulates and aerosols, provides a mechanism for periodic self-cleaning of the hood which purges the contaminates that have been trapped, and provides fire suppression and containment for cooktop fires.